In the Moonlight
by Rose.LB
Summary: Et si une espèce intermédiaire existait entre vampires et humains ? Que deviendraient alors les relations avec les loups ? Venez découvrir l'histoire de Rosalie, une fille bien différente de toutes ces créatures...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une nouvelle histoire un peu différente de celle que j'ai pu lire, sortie de mon imagination débordante. J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et non à moi. Bonne lecture ! _

_Chapitre 1 : Présentation_

Je m'appelle Rosalie Cullen, je suis âgée de 17 ans et j'ai une particularité : je suis à moitié humaine et à moitié vampire. Comme les humains, je peux manger et dormir et je suis donc un peu plus vulnérable que certains autres vampires sur certains points. Pour compenser, je suis dotée de tous les pouvoirs des vampires que j'ai pu croiser comme lire dans les pensées, voir l'avenir, me téléporter, infliger une souffrance atroce, déployer un bouclier etc... J'avais également la rapidité, la force et la peau pâle des vampires. Cependant contrairement à eux, mes yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant et mon odeur différé également légèrement. Parfois, il m'arrivait d'avoir soif : mes yeux prenait alors une légère teinte dorée/noisette avec toujours ce vert intense.

Physiquement, je n'étais pas très grande, environ 1m60. J'avais des cheveux plutôt longs, bruns, bouclés et des traits plutôt fins. Selon toutes les personnes auxquelles j'avais eu affaire, j'étais une créature sublime, la plus belle que l'on n'ait jamais vu, même parmi les vampires, réputés pour être de véritables Apollon. Mes parents biologiques sont Carlisle et Esmée, tous deux vampires et Edward, mon frère jumeau également. Si je n'étais pas totalement transformée, c'était à cause du fait qu'Esmée était tombée enceinte de nous en tant qu'humaine et que Carlisle avait dû la transformer avant qu'elle ne meure au moment de ma naissance. De ce fait, le venin n'avait pas totalement été efficace, contrairement à mon frère.

Compte tenu de cela, le traité passé avec les Quileutes, les indiens loups-garous de la réserve voisine, disant que l'on ne devait franchir leurs terres, ne s'appliquait pas à moi. C'est pourquoi, afin de pouvoir nous coordonner entre les deux clans et résultant d'un commun accord entre Carlisle et Sam, le mâle alpha, dominant de leur meute, nous avions décidé de m'inscrire au lycée de la réserve alors que mes frères et soeurs, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Rose allaient à celui de Forks afin de pouvoir veiller sur la petite amie humaine de mon jumeau, Bella.

_Premier chapitre très court je vous l'accorde, mais juste de quoi planter le décor et me dire si cela vous intéresse que je continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts_

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de cours au lycée de la réserve. Loin d'être inquiète et après une bonne douche bouillante, je me dirigeais vers le garage pour gagner ma voiture, une splendide Volkswagen Sirocco. Je mis le contact et fis rugir le moteur. La vitesse est un de nos péchés à nous, les vampires.

J'arrivais au lycée, qui était déjà bondé de monde. Les visages commençaient déjà à se retourner à la vue de la voiture mais le plus impressionnant fut lorsque j'en sortis. Tout le monde me dévisageait. Certes les vampires ne laissent pas indifférents mais mon effet avait toujours été plus important. Cependant, je tâchais de ne pas y prêter attention, habituée maintenant depuis ma centaine d'années d'existence.

Après avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps et un plan, -bien qu'il n'allait pas m'être d'une grande utilité vue la surface de l'établissement- je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours. C'est alors qu'un jeune blondinet vint me parler. Contrairement aux autres membres de ma famille, je nouais assez facilement des relations et me fondais -malgré mon physique- plutôt bien dans la foule d'étudiants.

«Euh salut... Tu dois être Rosalie Cullen. Je suis Mike Newton, je sais qu'on aura quelques cours ensemble.»

Il essaya de ne pas montrer le fait que je l'impressionnais mais je le lus dans son esprit, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Enchantée, Mike Newton » lui répondis-je, en arborant mon sourire le plus éclatant.

Je le vis rougir et perdre pied. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas très loyal, mais j'aimais m'amuser à déstabiliser mes prétendants. Il me proposa de m'accompagner à notre premier cours que l'on partageait.

Sur le chemin, je pensais au fait que je n'avais encore croisé aucun de mes « ennemis » -pour ma part, je ne les considérais pas comme ça- naturels. Je ne connaissais que leur chef Sam, qui n'était plus au lycée, mais je savais que je reconnaîtrais sans aucune difficulté les autres membres de la meute. A vrai dire, j'étais fascinée par leur mutation et j'espérais qu'il ne remarquerait pas qui j'étais -ce dont je doutais très fortement- et que je pourrais ainsi pourquoi pas, nouer une amitié avec au moins l'un d'entre eux, voire tous.

Nous arrivions enfin devant la pièce. Je déposais mon manteau comme tout le monde et vis Mike aller s'asseoir à sa place attitrée. Je scrutais alors la pièce des yeux, assez rapidement pour me trouver une place libre. La seule que je vis se trouver toute au fond de la salle, à côté d'un... loup ! Tout en m'avançant vers le fond, je fouillai son esprit, à la recherche de son prénom, mais rien de plus. Je n'aimais pas ce don et ne m'en servait que rarement car je n'aimais pas m'introduire dans la vie privée des gens et percer leurs secrets. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Embry Call et qu'il était bien un membre de la meute de Sam. Lorsque j'arrivais près de lui, il leva la tête vers moi, un peu déboussolé pendant quelques secondes mais me lança un sourire chaleureux que je lui rendis volontiers. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil au premier abord.

J'étais tranquillement en train de m'installer -tout le monde s'était d'ailleurs retourné pour me dévisager- quand mon voisin se tourna vers moi et entreprit une conversation, à voix basse, pour qu'elle ne soit audible que de nous deux.

« Salut, je m'appelle Embry. Tu es l'envoyée des sangsues, je me trompe ? » ricana-t-il.

Il avait prononcé cela sur un ton léger, plein d'humour. Le premier contact était donc plutôt positif, ce qui me rassura et me fit plaisir.

« Moi qui voulais passer inaperçue c'est donc raté ! Je suis Rosalie, enchantée. » lui répondis-je, décochant un sourire. « J'ai eu peur tout de même de ne pas être bien accueillie mais en tout cas, tu ne m'as ni ignoré ni dédaigné, je suis plutôt rassurée.» poursuivis-je.

Il me regarda un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire et je devinais qu'il hésitait entre me dire un mensonge ou la vérité pour laquelle il opta finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

« En réalité, Sam nous a dit de ne te parler qu'en cas d'urgence ou d'affaires professionnelles », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je ne trouve pas que tu aies l'air dangereuse et tu n'as pas une odeur répugnante, bien au contraire alors...»

«Alors tu as décidé de te rebeller!» le coupais-je, en ricanant.

Il rigola et notre conversation fut interrompue par le prof qui débuta son cours. Embry me parlait un peu quand l'occasion se présentait, et il avait l'air aussi heureux que moi de nos relations plutôt amicales. Il m'avait même confié qu'il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir travailler main dans la main avec les Cullen, car après tout, ils étaient inoffensifs et je lui confiais à mon tour à quel point les loups m'intriguaient et que j'aurais réellement aimé pouvoir apprendre à les connaître. Nous nous entendions déjà très bien lui et moi, et c'est avec quelques regrets je l'avoue, que je me séparai de lui car notre cours suivant était différent. J'entendis alors quelqu'un m'appeler à travers le couloir. Je me retournais et vis Mike courir dans ma direction, flanqué de deux de ces amis.

« Alors, tu as quel cours maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il, encore essoufflé par sa course.

« Hum... oh anglais, avec Mr Lautner. » répondis-je simplement.

« Super, moi enfin plutôt nous aussi ! Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté voici Eric et Tyler » dit-il en montrant ces deux amis.

Eric était de la même taille que Mike mais typé asiatique tandis que Tyler était métisse et un peu plus grand. Tous d'eux m'observer comme deux chiens affamés devant un morceau de viande, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention et les saluer. Je remarquai également que trois filles nous avaient rejointes.

« Oh et je te présente également Jessica, Angela et Lauren.» continua Mike.

Jessica et Angela m'adressèrent des sourires qui me paraissaient sincères et entamèrent la discussion avec moi jusqu'à notre salle tandis que la blonde, Lauren, me lançait des regards plus que noirs auxquels je pris un malin plaisir à répondre par des sourires narquois. Tout cela cacher de la jalousie, j'avais rencontré un bon nombre de fois des filles dans son genre et c'est pourquoi je n'y prêtais même plus attention.

Sur le trajet, Mike me prit à part et me dit :

«Alors, tu as eu l'air de sacrément bien t'entendre avec Embry... Étonnant. Lui et ses copains ont plutôt tendance à éviter les autres habituellement.»

Il avait un ton assez possessif dans sa voix qui commençait à me gêner de plus en plus, d'autant que j'avais remarqué à quel point les yeux de Jessica brillait à chaque chose qu'il faisait. Je ne voulais pas me la mettre à dos...

«Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un garçon agréable» me contentais-je de répondre.

La discussion s'en tint là.

Nous arrivions tous les sept en classe et chacun prit alors sa place respective, habituelle. Comme l'heure précédente, la seule place que je trouvais fut au fond mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne. J'allais donc m'asseoir quand le cours commença. C'est au même moment qu'il entra. Il était grand, la peau brune comme les autres membres de sa meute, et ses muscles saillaient à travers son tee-shirt -bien trop moulant bien que c'était plaisant à regarder- et toutes les filles de la salle sans exception se retournèrent sur son passage.

« Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, Mr Jacob Black» persifla le professeur.

Il ne réagit même pas et vint s'asseoir à l'unique place libre restante à côté de moi. J'allais avoir une heure encore à côté d'un loup mais cette fois-ci, les choses furent cependant bien diffé d'abord, il ne me lança pas un regard une seule fois en une heure. Il m'ignora totalement, me glissant seulement d'un ton menaçant sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers moi un « je sais qui tu es et je ne veux aucun autre contact que professionnel avec quelqu'un de ton espèce» auquel je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Nous n'eûmes donc aucun autre échange et la cloche eut-elle à peine sonner qu'il était déjà parti. A la sortie, sur le chemin de la cafétéria, j'entendis Lauren s'extasier sur sa beauté et se vanter qu'il lui avait sourit quelques jours auparavant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, trouvant ce genre de fille pathétique. Jacob me laissait totalement indifférente.

Alors que nous arrivions aux abords de la cantine, je croisais la meute. Ils se figèrent à ma vue, touts sauf Embry qui, malgré la réaction des autres, s'avança vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, laissant de marbres ses «frères».

«Alors, Rosie, ta matinée ? Tu veux que l'on déjeune ensemble ?» me dit-il, toujours aussi chaleureux.

Je sentis Mike se tendre lorsqu'il prononça le surnom qu'il venait juste de m'attribuer et Eric et Tyler lancèrent des regards peu amènes à mon nouvel ami. On aurait dit qu'Embry prenait un malin plaisir à les provoquer. Je remarquais que Jacob n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers moi, m'ignorant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Très bien, j'agirai de la même façon avec lui. Avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de lui répondre, l'un des loups, que j'identifiais comme étant Paul, s'exclama, l'air vraiment très énervé :

«A quoi tu joues Embry ?» cracha-t-il.

L'ignorant totalement, je répondis à Embry que je serais ravie de déjeuner avec lui si sa proposition tenait toujours en lança un regard narquois à Paul et que je lui raconterais ma matinée avec joie. Il accepta, ignorant totalement ses confrères. Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et je vis Mike grimacer.

«Très sympa tes amis dis donc» lançais-je ironiquement à Embry une fois que nous fûmes tranquillement installés à une table et que je lui eus expliqué mon échange houleux avec Jacob. Tout le monde nous dévisageait, une fois n'est pas coutume.

«Ne fais pas attention. Paul et Jared sont méfiants à cause des recommandations de Sam, rien de plus, je suis sûre qu'ils t'apprécieraient s'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de ton arrivée, tu peux me croire. Par contre, Jacob est vraiment bizarre, je ne le comprends pas...»

Apparemment, son comportement était donc anormal... Nous décidions de parler d'autres choses avec Embry et en comparant nos emplois du temps et selon sa mémoire de ceux de ses amis, nous arrivions à la conclusion que lui et moi partagions uniquement un seul cours mais que j'en avais plus de la moitié avec Jacob. Cela promettait d'être agréable...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà le troisième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, afin que je puisse ainsi retravailler la fic pour l'améliorer :) _****_Hope you'll enjoy !_**

_Chapitre 3 : Un lourd secret _

Les semaines s'écoulaient et les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolué. Embry et moi nous entendions de mieux en mieux et passions la plupart de nos midis ensemble, -sous le regard peu amène de Mike, que je devinais jaloux- hormis lorsqu'il avait des obligations auquel cas, je déjeunais avec la bande de mes amis humains. Jared s'était calmé à mon égard et il lui arrivait de déjeuner avec Embry et moi, bien qu'il ne fut pas toujours très rassuré quand nous n'étions que tous les deux. Nous rigolions quand même bien et il avait décidé d'adopter le petit surnom qu'Embry me donnait et s'amusait à le crier lorsqu'il me croisait. Paul était toujours assez hostile à mon égard mais il arrivait parfois à son regard de s'adoucir quand il me fixait, bien que cela reste rare. Quant à Jacob...rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait toujours pas daigné lever les yeux vers moi une seule fois, ne m'avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Je voyais bien que cela rendait Embry, voire même parfois Jared, mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils en étaient témoins mais cela m'était complètement égal, je n'y prêtais pas d'attention.

Cependant, quelques jours auparavant, des changements s'étaient opérés en moi. Bien sûr, moi tout comme Edward, ne vieillissions plus depuis que l'on avait atteint nos dix-sept ans. Mais je m'étais sentie réellement bizarre, envahie d'une chaleur inhabituelle... Je portais désormais un secret uniquement partagé par mon frère, ainsi que mes parents Carlisle et Esmée qui avaient tout de suite accepté cette nouvelle différence venant de moi. J'avais cependant jugé qu'il était temps que je me confie à l'autre clan et particulièrement à Embry, qui était pour l'instant mon unique allier. Je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi plus longtemps.

En arrivant ce matin là, je cherchais une façon assez douce de lui annoncer, même si l'étrange ne devait plus réellement l'étonner ou l'effrayer depuis sa mutation. J'arrivais comme tous les matins, m'installais à ma place à ses côtés. Il m'enlaça comme à son habitude, chose qu'il faisait depuis maintenant un certain temps. C'était un contact agréable, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Je lui souris et il me le rendit bien, dévoilant ses impressionnantes dents blanches et aiguisées.

«Tu vas bien, _beauty_ ?» me demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

_Beauty?_ tiens, c'était nouveau. N'y prêtant pas attention, je pesais mes mots dans ma tête avant de répondre.

«Écoute Embry...il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle...ou plutôt que je te montre en fait...»

Il me regarda l'air suspicieux et un peu inquiet par mon ton mais n'ajouta rien, attendant que je continue et que je l'éclaire.

«Ce midi, tu es disponible ? J'ai un secret qu'il faut absolument que je te dévoile..Mais tu me promets de le garder pour toi, du moins, pour l'instant..?»

«Bien sûr, pas de soucis Rosie, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.»

Il déposa un léger baiser chaud sur ma joue, me sourit et n'ajouta rien. J'aimais ce côté d'Embry : il n'insistait pas, savait être patient. Il ne me posa plus de questions à ce propos et se comporta avec moi comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. A la fin du cours, je lui dis de me rejoindre ce midi directement à la lisière de la forêt, juste derrière le lycée.

La matinée se déroula normalement, et un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. J'étais terriblement angoissée à l'idée de ce que j'allais révéler à Embry, j'avais peur de sa réaction... L'heure fatidique arriva néanmoins. Je traînais des pieds en direction de la lisière de la forêt, essayant de retarder le plus possible mon arrivée et par la même occasion, ma révélation. Je l'aperçus cependant, et il me lança un sourire éblouissant quand il me vit. Il se jeta sur moi, me prit dans ses bras et me souleva de terre comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Je l'adorais vraiment.

«J'ai eu du mal à trouver une excuse mais ils m'ont finalement laissé tranquille !» soupira Embry, me reposant sur le sol.

«Ils ne vont pas te suivre au moins ? Et ils ne patrouillent pas...?»

«Normalement non... Rosalie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» me demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

«Embry... tu as confiance en moi..?»

«Bien sûr.»

«Si je te demande de courir avec moi et à mon signal, de te transformer, tu le ferais...?»

Il me regarda, ne sachant que trop faire. Je le voyais déjà partir et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole quand...Il n'était plus là. Je l'entendus rire un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

«Tu traînes chérie !» me lança-t-il, joyeusement.

Je retrouvais le sourire et me mis à courir. Je n'eus aucun mal à le rattraper et me calais sur son allure.

«Bien à mon signal... maintenant !» dis-je.

Il se transformera, me jeta un coup d'oeil et se stoppa aussi net, me regardant sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer... L'heure de vérité était arrivée.

**_Alors, des hypothèses sur ce qui arrive à Rosalie ? :-) La suite au prochain chapitre !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà la suite et enfin la réponse à l'attitude de Rosalie. J'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _**

_Chapitre 4 : Avantage ou inconvénient...?_

Je m'arrêtais alors à mon tour et revins prudemment près de lui, jaugeant de sa réaction. Je lus dans ses yeux et sa tête qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_«Il faut que tu m'expliques... Mais bon sang Rosalie, comment as-tu fait pour muter en loup ?!»_

Nous communiquions par la pensée, comme il le faisait avec les autres membres de sa meute quand ils étaient sous leur forme animale.

_«Embry, tu te rappelles, je t'avais expliqué que j'étais capable de copier n'importe quel pouvoir des vampires quand j'en rencontrai? Et bien apparemment, la règle s'applique également à votre gène lupin...»_

_«Wahou...tu es vraiment une créature extraordinaire, vraiment épatante...»_

_«Alors...tu n'es pas fâché, tu ne vas pas t'éloigner de moi...?» _m'enquis-je.

_«Loca, je t'ai pourtant dit plus d'une fois que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Rosie et je t'aime.»_

_«Oh Embry...je t'aime aussi.»_

Je repris alors ma forme «humaine», si l'on peut dire cela. Je lui lançais un regard compétitif.

«Il est l'heure d'y retourner. On fait la course?» proposais-je.

Il répondit par un grognement que je pris pour un oui.

«Très bien... c'est parti !»

Nous partîmes en trombe. Il nous fallut environ cinq minutes pour retrouver la lisière de la forêt.

«J'ai gagné haha !» m'exclamais-je, victorieuse.

Il grogna et me sauta dessus, me plaquant au sol et me donnant un gros coup de langue baveux.

«Oh Embry non, mauvais joueur...!» pestais-je.

Il fit ce qui ressemblait à un rire et disparu dans les fourrés. J'attendais quelques minutes et il réapparut sous sa forme humaine. Il plongea sur moi et me reprit dans ses bras.

«Il faudra se programmer des plus longues promenades de ce style, rien que tous les deux, quand les autres ne seront pas transformés, d'accord? Et je te montrerai plein de souvenirs, tu verras. C'est beaucoup plus agréable avec toi, qu'avec les images de Jared et Kim ou Sam et Emily en train de se rouler des patins ou de la dépression de Jacob...» ajouta-il, plus bas.

«Avec plaisir !» ajoutais-je, ne relevant pas la dernière partie de sa phrase. Après tout, je me contrefichais du pourquoi de la dépression de Jacob.

Nous retournions vers le lycée pour aller déjeuner. Le tout ne nous avait pas pris plus de vingt minutes et nous avions encore plus de trois quarts d'heure avant de reprendre les cours. J'étais d'humeur plutôt joyeuse pour le coup. Une fois installés à une table, je revins sur ce que je lui avais révélé.

«Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu ne le dises pas aux autres -et que tu n'y penses pas quand tu es avec eux- pour le moment. Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi et je n'ai pas envie de déclencher un nouveau conflit. Tu penses que cela serait un avantage et que cela me permettrait de me rapprocher de la meute ou que cela aurait plutôt l'effet inverse...?»

«Pas de soucis, je serai muet comme une carpe ! Et à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée...» promit-il.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mike pour débarquer.

«Eh Rosalie» lança-t-il.

«Tout va bien?»

«Oui oui» éluda-t-il. «On ne te voit plus beaucoup en ce moment et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais...toi, et Embry bien sûr, vous ne voudriez pas venir manger avec nous?» demanda-t-il.

Je perçus dans sa voix qu'il espérait qu'Embry -comme lui et les autres membres de la meute le faisaient à chaque fois- refuserait son invitation et me laisserait y aller seule. Cependant, avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Embry se leva.

«Aucun soucis», dit-il. «Tu viens, chérie?» me demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres et me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il m'avait appelé comme ça uniquement pour faire en sorte que Mike rage, car lui et moi savions très bien qu'il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais rien d'autre entre nous qu'une très forte amitié, parfois ambigüe, certes, je l'avoue. Cela eu cependant le don de me faire rire, seul Embry était capable de le faire ainsi. Il prit alors ma main est m'entraîna, suivant Mike, qui avait l'air de regretter sa proposition. Je m'assis entre Mike et Embry. Ce dernier tira ma chaise de sorte qu'il puisse mettre ses bras autour de moi ou déposer de légers baisers sur ma joue quand bon lui semblait. Il se leva pour aller chercher à boire et c'est ce moment que Mike choisit pour m'interroger.

«Tu sors avec Call ?» m'interrogea-t-il, l'air grave.

Je vis alors les membres de la meute, qui déjeunait à une table proche de la nôtre, bouger de façon quasiment imperceptible afin d'entendre ma réponse. Tous sauf Jacob. Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu la question de Mike grâce à leurs sens surdéveloppés. Je les fixais un instant du coin de l'oeil, hésitant entre mensonge et vérité, ayant envie de les narguer quelque peu, avant de répondre à Mike.

«Non, nous sommes juste bons amis.»

Très, très bon amis même... Il parut rassuré et ne dit rien de plus car Embry revenait.

J'avais cependant à cet instant un drôle de sentiments, celui d'être observé mais pas de la même façon que d'habitude, comme quand les gens me fixent dès que j'entre dans une pièce. Non, c'était bien différent, inqualifiable... Je parcourais alors la salle des yeux jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise le sien, pour la toute première fois...Et c'est là, à cet instant précis, que mon monde chavira totalement.

**Encore un peu de suspens haha ! Alors, des idées sur la personne dont Rosalie croise le regard ? Un nouveau personnage peut-être ? Merci encore une fois de me laisser votre avis en postant une petite review, cela me fait toujours plaisir et je réponds ! Je posterai la suite certainement milieu ou fin de semaine prochaine car je passe mes partiels (première année de médecine...) mardi et mercredi ! Après, je pourrais me consacrer entièrement à cette fiction, j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées :-) Merci de me suivre et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci à ceux/celles qui me lisent et surtout, n'hésitez encore une fois pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et puis cela fait toujours plaisir, et cela m'encourage à continuer ! Bonne lecture :-)_**

_Chapitre 5 : Bouleversement _

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je ne pus alors détacher mes yeux avant un bon moment. Ses yeux, autrefois, ternes et éteints bien que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les voir de la sorte du fait qu'il ne me regardait jamais, brillaient de mille feux. Ils étaient remplis d'une émotion que je ne savais identifier. Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise sans jamais détacher son regard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il nous arrivait à Jacob Black et à moi, je ne pouvais identifier ce sentiment. Cela n'avait l'air d'être ni amour, ni haine, ni passion, ni dégoût.. Peut-être bien un mélange de toutes ces émotions mais impossible de savoir. Puis, son regard changea. Il était inquiet, voire même triste puis il passa à la colère. C'est alors qu'Embry me tira de mes songes et que Paul fit de même avec Jacob.

«Rosie... Chérie ? Rosalie réveille-toi !» chuchotait Embry d'une voix ferme et basse pour que personne ne remarque l'étrange échange qui s'était produit en me secouant légèrement.

Je le regardais pour lui signifier que j'étais revenue à moi et me retournais vers Jacob. Il me fixait, le regard emplit d'une émotion non identifiable. Il se leva, passa devant notre table sans un regard et sortit par la porte de derrière en direction de la forêt. Les autres le suivirent presque immédiatement et Jared lança en passant un regard significatif à Embry.

«Je reviens.» souffla-t-il.

Il se leva et je le vis s'enfoncer dans les bois à son tour. Cependant, il ne revint pas comme il l'avait dit.

Je ne revis pas Embry ni les autres loups pendant plusieurs jours d'ailleurs. Cela m'inquiétait certes mais j'avais d'autres problèmes.

En effet, alors que je rentrais tranquillement chez moi après une autre journée passée sans nouvelles, je trouvais ma famille installée dans le salon, le visage fermé.

«Rosalie, chérie, peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?» m'avait interpelée Esmée.

Je me dirigeais donc vers eux.

«Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?» m'inquiétais-je.

Tous trois se regardèrent et Carlisle prit la parole.

«Nous avons reçu une lettre» m'informa-t-il en montrant d'un mouvement de tête l'enveloppe qui était posée sur la table basse devant lui. «Elle arrive tout droit d'Italie.»

Je compris aussitôt. Elle venait des Volturi, cette famille avec qui Carlisle avait vécu auparavant. Ils avaient voulu ma mort à ma naissance du fait de ma différence mais mon père les avaient convaincus de me laisser vivre. Ils avaient cependant laissé entendre qu'ils finiraient par me faire subir à mon frère et surtout moi, une sorte de contrôle pour évaluer ma dangerosité vis-à-vis des nôtres, bien que lui soit un vampire comme n'importe quel autre. J'avais compris il y a bien longtemps que c'était simplement une excuse. Aro nous convoitait en réalité, et voulait à tout prix que l'on rejoigne ses rangs du fait de nos compétences.

«Pour quand est prévu le voyage ?» lançais-je à Edward.

«Ce soir... Toutes nos affaires sont déjà prêtes et chargées.»

«Tu me laisses deux minutes ?»

Sans attendre sa réponse, je sortis de la maison et décrochais mon téléphone. Il fallait que j'appelle Embry. J'essayais de le joindre, en vain. Je lui envoyais donc un message.

_Embry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie. _

_Je dois partir pour l'Italie, c'est une longue histoire. Je serais normalement rentrée d'ici deux jours. _

_Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît...Tu me manques._

_Rosalie._

Nous prîmes la route avec Edward. Quelques heures plus tard, nous apercevions déjà Volterra. Nous avions fait en sorte d'arriver de nuit pour ne pas avoir à nous cacher. J'étais assez anxieuse, je n'aimais pas particulièrement venir ici. En pénétrant dans la cité, nous étions attendus et nous reconnûmes tout de suite notre comité d'accueil. Je les identifiais sans difficulté grâce aux histoires et tableaux accrochés dans le bureau de Carlisle : Jane, Alec, Félix et Dimitri.

«Ne faisons pas attendre Aro plus longtemps.» nous lança Jane, dédaigneuse, sans même nous saluer.

Je regardais Edward. Il mit sa main dans mon dos et nous suivions Jane. Félix et Dimitri s'étaient postés derrière nous et Alec à notre droite. Impossible de nous enfuir, encore aurait-il fallu que nous en ayons eu l'intention. Après avoir traversé un bon nombre de couloirs, nous arrivions devant la grande porte que je reconnus aussitôt, vue le nombre de visions que j'avais déjà eu à ce propos. Jane l'ouvrit et elle déboucha sur une pièce immense et bien éclairée, où trois sièges imposants trônaient.

«Rosalie, Edward vous voilà enfin mes amis !» chantonna Aro, se levant dès qu'il nous aperçut.

Il s'approcha d'Edward et saisit sa main. Aro pouvait connaître chaque pensée qui avait traversé la vie d'une personne simplement en le touchant. Je sentis mon frère se tendre et je ne pus que faire de même.

«Fascinant.», souffla-t-il. «Edward, je vois que tout va bien pour toi et ta famille, j'en suis ravi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de doutes sur toi. Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à nous rejoindre ?»

«Non Aro, désolée, ma famille a encore besoin de moi» répondit Edward, toujours aussi tendu.

«Tant pis... Quel dommage» soupira le Volturi.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

«Ma chère Rosalie, fascinante créature... Tu es encore plus belle que n'importe quelle autre personne ici, même Heidi fait pâle figure à côté de toi, ne trouvez-vous pas mes amis ?» demanda-t-il, tout joyeux, en se tournant vers Marcus et Caius.

«Je te rejoins sur ce point Aro» souffla le dénommé Caius.

Je vis la dénommée Heidi me lançait un regard plein de haine. C'est à ce moment qu'Aro se saisit de ma main...

**Chapitre un peu cours, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère que cela vous a plus, merci de me suivre et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 6 : Renversement _

«Renversant...» s'exclama Aro après un bon moment sans n'avoir rien dit. «Je ne vois...rien.»

Caius et Marcus se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et je vis tous les vampires de la pièce me regarder avec haine.

«Je me demande si tu résistes à tous les pouvoirs...» s'interrogea-t-il, à voix haute.

Je compris de suite. Il voulait tester le pouvoir de souffrance de Jane sur moi. Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait se passer, j'avais ce pouvoir. Je me tournais alors vers Jane en même temps qu'Aro. Je sentais le regard paniqué d'Edward à qui je dis par la pensée de se calmer, que je savais ce que je faisais. Je fixai Jane. Elle avait adopté un sourire narquois et je l'imitais. Elle me fixa et murmura «souffrance..». Rien ne se passa cependant. Mon esprit ainsi que mon corps étaient impénétrables. Le temps qu'elle comprenne cela, que son sourire s'estompe et que la panique commence à s'installer dans ses yeux, elle s'effondrait en un cri de douleur. Alec fit alors un mouvement vers moi qu'Aro stoppa net. Il éclata alors de ce rire si particulier et j'arrêtai cette torture. Jane se releva alors, complètement sous le choc. Elle sortit de la pièce, talonné par son frère, Alec.

«Vraiment épatant. Tu es celle qu'il nous faut Rosalie. Si les Volturi avaient la chance de te compter parmi ses membres...» il s'arrêta, rêvassant. «Carlisle a eu raison de vouloir te préserver, c'est vraiment un grand homme.»

«Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressée.» répondis-je simplement.

«C'est dommage, mais je m'en doutais. Très bien, je vous laisse donc repartir. Réfléchis à ma proposition tout de même, Rosalie. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous.» poursuivis Aro.

Nous saluâmes Aro et sortions de là, raccompagnés par Félix et Dimitri. Ils se tenaient à présent à une bonne distance de moi cependant, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

Nous avions repris la route vers la maison. Edward conduisait et c'est alors que je sortis mon portable. J'avais un message : Embry !

_L'un de nous viendra te chercher à l'aéroport à ton arrivée pour te ramener à la réserve, nous avons besoin de discuter de certaines choses avec toi. _

_Embry_

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, rebutée par la froideur de son message. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, je ne le comprenais plus. J'en fis part à Edward qui n'ajouta rien, ayant remarqué ma déception. Il n'appréciait peut-être pas les garçons, mais il savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais et respectais cela. Je passais le reste du voyage à me remémorer les bons souvenirs que j'avais pu avoir jusque là avec Embry, nostalgique de nos longues courses à travers les forêts et montagnes enneigées du nord du pays. Nous pouvions courir pendant des heures, parlant de tout et de rien, seuls, tous les deux.

Nous atterrissions enfin à Seattle. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma famille, n'ayant pas pris le message d'Embry au sérieux. J'imaginais mal qu'un de nos ennemis se déplacerait jusqu'ici pour une "buveuse de sang" comme ils disaient si bien. Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre Edward, une main chaude m'attrapa par le bras, m'obligeant à faire face à celui qui me tirait.

«Jacob ?»

«Suis-moi, je te ramène à la réserve.» me dit-il.

J'étais très surprise et lançais alors un regard à Edward qui me sourit tendrement, me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Puis je suivis Jacob sans un mot. Il avait toujours ce mélange étrange de sentiments dans les yeux quand il avait plongé son regard dans le mien, comme s'il se forçait à cacher quelque chose qu'il avait énormément de mal à contrôler. Cette situation et donc les relations que je pouvais entretenir avec lui m'échappaient totalement, cela me frustrait même n'étant pas habituée à cela. Il s'installa au volant et moi du côté passager et démarra en trombe.

Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans la voiture et aucun de nous ne parlait. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, je lui posai alors une question, pour briser ce silence que je ne supportais plus.

«Où est Embry?»

Il garda ses yeux fixées devant lui.

«A la réserve.»

Son visage était complètement fermé, dur. Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner seule... Je reformulais donc.

«Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me chercher ? Et pourquoi est-il devenu si bizarre depuis le jour où...» je me tus, ne sachant pas comment l'exprimer mais je savais qu'il comprendrait.

Il ne détacha toujours pas son regard de la route.

«Il a peut-être enfin compris que tu n'es pas fréquentable.» persifla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Ma partie d'humanité était blessée et fatiguée après un tel voyage, j'avais réellement besoin de sommeil. Me tournant vers la fenêtre, je posais ma tête sur ma main et me laissais alors aller, bercée par les mouvements de la voiture et sombrai dans un profond sommeil. Je sentis le regard de Jacob se posait sur moi alors que je m'endormais.

Je me réveillai, sentant la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à ouvrir les paupières, trop fatiguée par le long voyage et toutes les émotions qui l'avait accompagné. Je savais juste qu'il faisait toujours nuit. J'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir ma portière et me soulever sans aucun effort. Je reconnus tout de suite son odeur et cette chaleur si familière...

«Doucement Embry, ne la réveille pas, elle est exténuée...» murmura Jacob.

Embry m'avait donc sortie de là et Jacob s'inquiétait pour moi... Impossible, non, je devais rêver. La fatigue prit cependant le dessus et je me rendormis, me collant contre le torse nu et chaud d'Embry, avant même d'avoir quitté ses bras.

Je me réveillai, éblouie par la lumière qui émanait de la petite fenêtre près de là où j'étais. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remettre les idées en place mais je n'avais aucune idée de là où je me trouvais, à part que j'étais à la réserve. Je me levai et me regardai dans le miroir. Je donnai un coup dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer un minimum et apercevant ma valise, je me saisis de vêtements et de ma trousse de toilettes pour me changer et me préparer. J'entendais dans la pièce d'à côté les rires d'Embry et de Jared, ainsi que des bruits d'une personne entrain de cuisiner. Je distinguais, en plus d'eux trois, trois respirations supplémentaires. Je décidais alors de rejoindre le monde qu'il semblait y avoir à côté. J'ouvris la porte, m'engageai dans le couloir et débouchai dans un salon ouvert sur une cuisine. Ils étaient tous là : Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry et Jacob. Ce dernier était assis sur la chaise qui me tournait le dos. Une jeune femme, Emily -je l'avais découvert en fouillant son esprit- préparait à manger. Ils tournèrent tous la tête de la même façon quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Tous sauf Jacob, comme à son habitude. Embry se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je lui en voulais et j'étais prête à me battre avec lui tellement j'étais énervée.

«Rosalie, je...»

«Embry, je te conseille de reculer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver encastré dans un arbre dans la seconde qui suit.» le coupai-je, menaçante.

Il se tut, son visage se ferma et il se stoppa sans toutefois cesser de me regarder. Sam se leva alors et prit la parole.

«Ne lui en veux pas pour son attitude Rosalie, c'est notre faute..»

«Non c'est MA faute.» le coupa alors Jacob sans toutefois se retourner.

Je le toisai : je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de ce petit garçon capricieux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

«Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?» persiflai-je.

«Je te l'ai dit hier : je ne te trouve pas fréquentable.» murmura-t-il.

Et pourtant...cela sonnait faux. Il mentait je le sentais, je le savais. N'insistant pas, je décidai de passer à autre chose.

«Alors, depuis quand on invite les vampires à dormir chez soi?» lançai-je.

Personne ne répondit, tous avaient le visage fermé et dur. M'ignorant, Embry reprit.

«Alors ce voyage en Italie, Rosi... Rosalie?»

«Nous n'aurons aucun problème avec ces vampires d'Italie si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir en m'amenant ici. C'était une simple visite de...courtoisie.»

«Il y a autre chose.» ajouta Sam, que je sentis un peu gêné.

Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite. Tous se regardaient, hésitant. Paul finit par lancer, sans prendre aucune précaution:

«C'est vrai que tu peux muter en loup, sangsue?»

«Paul !» le réprimandèrent Emily et Sam d'une même voix.

Il haussa les épaules et je lâchai un petit ricanement, me détendant enfin par la même occasion. Il était impossible de rester fâcher longtemps contre eux et encore plus contre Embry.

«Je croyais que ça devait rester secret.» dis-je me tournant vers Embry.

Il baissa les yeux. Je m'approchai de lui, déposai un baiser sur sa joue et lui adressai un sourire. Il me serra alors dans ses bras et chuchota quelques excuses à mon oreille.

«Je vous montre ?» lançai-je alors.

Sam acquiesça et je me dirigeai donc vers la sortie. Cinq loups m'emboitèrent alors le pas. Regardant Embry nous nous mirent tous deux à courir et les autres suivirent directement.

«1» dis-je.

«2» compléta Embry.

Et nous mutions. C'est alors que j'entendis toutes leurs pensées dans ma tête. Ils pensaient tous à peu près la même chose : ils étaient à la fois surpris et fascinés. Je fis demi-tour, regagnant la maisonnette et repris ma forme humaine. Les garçons suivirent.

«Tu es vraiment époustouflante.» me lança Sam.


End file.
